


Witches And Wolves

by SapphicaWrites



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Claws, F/F, Fluff, Forests, Mild Angst, Potions, Were-Creatures, Werecats, Werewolf Adora (She-Ra), Werewolves, Witch Catra (She-Ra), Witches, transformations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:41:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26850844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphicaWrites/pseuds/SapphicaWrites
Summary: Adora, a young noblewoman, thought she had her werewolf problem under control. However, when the potion she's been taking to suppress her transformation runs out, she must seek out the aid of a witch living in the forests near where she lives. (Catradora, Fantasy AU, Fluff, Based on a pic by hellostarrlight)
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 92





	Witches And Wolves

Adora hated going outside this late, especially in her current condition. The sun was already starting to set, the skies were a mix of red and purple as night started to form and she could see the faint outline of stars twinkling in the dusk.

Normally, she would not have worried about the night like this. She would have stood on the balcony on the upper floor of her mansion, with one of her many ladyfriends, gazing up at the stars without a care in the world.

But tonight, things were different. Adora could start to feel the feral urges rising in her, ready to take control. She looked down at her hands. They hadn't started to change yet... but by the time darkness fell... they would.

For you see... Adora was a werewolf.

When she had been young, she and her parents had been returning from a long journey to visit their relatives in a neighbouring kingdom to the North. However, as they passed through a strange, enchanted forest, their carriage had been attacked by a strange wolf creature.

The creature had killed Adora's parents and left Adora scarred for life, cursed to change into a hideous beast when night fell. Fortunately, a young couple from a nearby village took Adora in and an alchemist friend of theirs gave her a potion that would stop her from transforming. Ever since then, Adora had managed to lead a normal life.

Over the years Adora had managed to procure more of the potion from the alchemist, taking it every morning so it wouldn't wear off. However, to her horror, a week earlier, she'd found that she'd only one vial of the potion left.

Adora tried to get in touch with the alchemist. again, to hopefully get more of the cure, since it could not be made in her own native kingdom. However, the alchemist had apparently passed away, taking the knowledge of the potion to his grave.

She didn't know all the details, but it was clear Adora would need to find some other way of finding a cure for her condition. If people found out she was a werewolf... well, it would be potentially disastrous for herself and her reputation.

Fortunately, Adora had learned a few days earlier of a witch living in the forest, who could hopefully have an alternative cure for her condition. That's what she was doing now, trying to search for the witch's home.

She hoped she wouldn't transform before she could reach the witch. She'd likely lose control instantly. In case things went badly, she'd left everything in her estate to her society friend Glimmer and her dear butler Bow.

They knew her secret and Adora was thankful that they'd cover for her.

But right now, all she was focused on now was finding that damned witch. She could feel the urge inside of her growing, the primal rage of a werewolf.

Looking down at her hands, she saw they'd already started to shift into the shape of claws. Not quite, but Adora knew the change wouldn't be long now. Just where was that hut?

Eventually, after walking for what seemed like an age, Adora soon had her destination in sight. Near some large, barren trees, Adora saw a quaint little hut, with a yellow glow emanating from one of the windows.

Walking closer, Adora walked through the front door. The inside of the hut was rather small, but the shelves were full of all sorts of charms and magical artifacts. On one side, Adora saw a bookshelf full of tomes clearly full of spells.

Yes, this was indeed the witch's hut... but where was the witch herself.

Suddenly, Adora felt something stroke her leg. She looked down... and saw a purple, fuzzy cat nuzzle her. Adora smiled, reaching down and scooping the cat up in her arms.

"Hey there," Adora said, smiling and holding the cat. "What's your name?"

The cat purred as Adora scratched under its chin. It continued to purr, nuzzled up in her arms.

Adora smiled, momentarily relieved by the soothing sound of the cat's purring. It almost distracted her from the

"Well, that's quite a surprise," a voice then said. "Melog doesn't usually trust people that easily."

Startled for a moment, Adora turned around. Walking from another room in the hut was a young woman with slightly darkish skin and short brown hair. She was dressed in a rather low cut red dress with a simple sash covering her dress. She certainly liked to show a lot of skin. But what stood out most to Adora was the woman's eyes, how one was blue and another was gold.

Letting go of the cat, Adora blushed a little. "Oh, sorry... is this your cat?"

The woman nodded, reaching over to the nearby shelf that Melog had perched herself on, stroking him. "She is my familiar."

"Then... you are the witch," Adora realised. This woman certainly wasn't what she imagined the witch to look like, but then again, there was a lot she didn't know about magic in general other than her potion.

Grinning, the witch looked over at her. "You are most Observant, Miss Grayskull... or do you prefer, Adora?"

"How... How do you know my name?"

"It's my business to know," the witch replied. "Tell me, what brings you to this part of the forest? I don't often get visitors."

"I... I need your help," Adora said. "For most of my life, I've been under a curse that changes me into a wolf every night. I've taken a potion to suppress the curse, but I've run out. Please, can you help me?"

"A werewolf?" the woman said. She walked over to Adora, stroking the claw mark that had scarred Adora's cheek since she was a child. "Yes. I do sense the rage of a great beast within you."

"Please... can you make me more of the potion or anything that can cure me completely. I'll do anything, give you anything. I just... I just don't want to be a monster."

"I could help you, Adora," the witch said. "But... being a wolf is part of you now. You should learn to embrace being different. After all, I was once in the same position you were." She groaned a little and Adora watched as the witch suddenly started to change before her eyes. Fur sprouted all over her body, her ears changed into those of a cat, her hands changed into claws and a tail slid out from her waist. The witch growled lowly and then smirked a toothy grin at Adora.

Adora's jaw dropped. This woman was not only a witch... but a werecat as well?

"You... you are a creature too," Adora realised.

The witch nodded. "My name is Catra. My mother was a werecat like myself and when I was younger, I found it hard to control when I shifted between my human and beast forms... but when I learned to embrace both and figured out how to control my changes at will, I felt so much better about it."

"But... I don't want to embrace what I am," Adora stated. "I'm scared... I'll be shunned for being different. I'll be a violent monster."

"Will you?" Catra wondered. "If you learn to control your bestial self, you won't have to worry about transforming ever again... unless you really want to. I suppose you'd make a few enemies in your position."

"Perhaps... but I never asked to be this way," Adora stated.

"No, but you can turn it to your advantage, my dear," Catra replied. Then she looked out of the window, seeing the moon rising in the night sky.

Adora suddenly grabbed her chest in pain, groaning. Catra just watched, Adora's hands covering in fur and shifting into claws. The blonde's eyes glowed a bright blue as she started to grow in size, her burgundy jacket and blue pants tearing as she transformed into a beast. Blonde fur covered her body and sharp teeth formed in her mouth. When she was transformed, Adora tore the clothes from her body and howled.

Catra stared in awe, blushing a little. "You... are beautiful."

Looking down at herself, Adora sighed. "No... I'm hideous."

Walking up to Adora, Catra then stroked the side of her snout as she chanted in some strange, mystical tongue. Adora suddenly felt calmer, more relaxed, as she slowly shifted to a slightly more human appearance, though she still had a lot of fur covering her, not to mention her claws and tail.

"What... what was that?"

"An incantation to help you calm your bestial side," Catra said. "It'll take a while, but I'll teach you how to master your curse, Adora."

Adora nodded. "Is that... really what's best?"

"Yes," Catra whispered, stroking her. "Besides... I've never been in the company of a wolf as beautiful as you before." She leaned in and kissed her softly, Adora a little surprised and blushing as well.

The werecat grinned. "Come now... let your training begin, my dear."

xXx

**Author's Note:** Okay, so this is based on a fan art by a new friend of mine named hellostarlight. They are super talented and I recommend their work greatly, especially their modern AU fashion designs (Glimmer's is my fav)

See you next time!


End file.
